How a Luthor gets the girl
by FallingArtist
Summary: Lena flirts all the time, Kara rambles all the time and somehow Lena manages to get the girl. No angst, only dorky fluff.


**A/N: This is my first SuperCorp fanfic, first ff in the Supergirl universe too, so I hope they are in character and I apologise if they're not perfectly so.**

 **There is a second piece coming (probably on 24th/25th Dec)**

 **I don't own the characters.**  
 **Also, English is my second language, just so you know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena sits in her office, bored and tired, but still dead set on finishing to go through some documents before allowing herself to go home. It has been a long, empty week, nothing has happened – and, surely, she is happy that nobody tried to kill her in the last days, but she wouldn't mind seeing that red cape and those toned arms fly at her rescue. She misses Kara more than Supergirl, but any excuse is valid if it allows her to see the blonde, either in her reporter outfit or superhero costume.

And there goes her concentration. She huffs and rubs her forehead, why is she so obsessed with the blonde? She can't even say it's because Kara is National City's beloved superhero. She only understood Kara is Supergirl because of her obsession with the younger woman that made her aware of the details, that made her care enough to really _see_ Kara. And then it had been easy to understand the true identity of Supergirl, really. Yes, the hero and the girl act completely differently and they might appear two different people considering their respective behaviour and character. The glasses don't really do anything to disguise, but the way Kara holds herself straighter, the way she allows herself to emanate confidence when she wears the proud S on her chest actually does a lot to prevent people from seeing the connection with the dorky reporter who smiles too brightly and laughs too easily.

But Lena has watched Kara, the reporter is not so different from Supergirl after all. She might appear a huge dork, she might appear insecure and shy, but she's actually stubborn and strong and passionate. Just like Supergirl, Kara fights for what she believes in, she tries to see the best in people, she wants to help as much as she can. Kara is a hero all on her own, with no need of cape or costume, with no need to use her alien powers, with no need to square her shoulders and put her hands on her hips to look tough. Kara is one of those people who save the world from itself everyday with her smile, her trust, with her passion and her good heart, with her stubbornness and her open hand.

Supergirl is National City's hero, but Kara is Lena's personal hero and her favourite.

As the CEO tries to chase those thoughts away with a glass of wine – she only makes them worse – her phone rings and she looks down to see the very name of the girl she was fantasising about appear on the screen. She picks it up and answers right away.

"Kara"

"Hi Lena! I hope I'm not disturbing you" Kara's voice on the other end is bright and joyous as always. It makes Lena smile.

"Of course not. How are you, Kara?"

"Oh, good, good. How are you? Are you still working? It's just that I saw… I mean, I was walking by and looking up I saw light coming from the window of your office. Hum, not that I know which… Ahm, I mean, I could be wrong, it might not be your wind..."

Lena laughs away from the mic of the mobile phone. She loves hearing Kara ramble. "Yes, Kara, I am still working" she takes pity on the girl. "I'm almost done though", she adds as an afterthought remembering how Kara scolded her in the past for working too much.

"Lena", she hears it in Kara's voice, the scolding is coming anyway, but then Kara sighs and Lena thinks she'll be spared. "Have you had dinner?"

The CEO considers lying. "I..."

"Lena".

Ouch. She can't lie to than tone. "I haven't". She cringes, she's a business woman, she can scare the hell out of people with a glare and make them crumble raising one of her perfect eyebrows, but she can't even tell a little lie to a cute girl.

She hears Kara sigh again on the other end and closes her eyes trying to come up with some excuse. "I had a lot..."

"I'm coming up, I'll get take out. I didn't eat much at dinner, I could use another food break".

Lena laughs after Kara ends the call, she doesn't believe Kara didn't eat enough at dinner, but she trusts the girl's ability to always fit something more in that stomach of hers. That perfectly flat stomach, with very defined abs which Lena should totally not be imagining right now. She knows they have to be there, 'cause Kara is Supergirl, but she definitely shouldn't be thinking of Kara's abs when said girl is on her way to Lena's office.

... ...

Less than twenty minutes later Lena is watching as Kara sets the take out bags on the desk and starts taking out what looks like way too much food for two people. Lena knows, however, that Kara won't let it go to waste. Kara is setting everything down checking what box contains which food and as she takes out one, two, three, four boxes of potstickers Lena decides to tease the girl a bit.

"I didn't know we had guests, Kara. Who are we waiting for?" she asks, eyeing the food and smirking when the blonde looks at her with a confused expression before regarding the food herself and blushing a little.

"Oh, I just… You're right, it is a little bit much maybe, I just… I didn't know what you liked, I mean, I know we've eaten together before, but I didn't know your tastes in Chinese food, I just remembered you told me you enjoyed it, so, since I love it, I thought I'd bring some Chinese, but then I had no idea what you might have liked, so I just took some of-"

Kara is interrupted by Lena's laugh.

"It's always most endearing to listen to you rambling", Lena smiles at Kara's pout. "But thank you for being so considerate, Kara. I'm sure I'll find something I like among all those deliciously smelling things. I just hope you left some at the shop", she winks and Kara is once again a little bit flustered.

"I did." she adjusts her glasses, a gesture that always makes her look extra cute. "And I do not ramble that much. I mean, I do, but...not that often. You make it sound like I do it all the time, while that's not true. I'm just a very eloquent person, which is appropriate considering I'm a reporter. And I-"

This time Kara stops herself and glares at Lena who's wearing a very amused expression and looks like she's barely containing her laugh. Kara opens her mouth to tell her off but stops as Lena raises an elegant eyebrow at her. Kara huffs in annoyance at having just proved the brunette's point and turns to the food, refusing to acknowledge Lena's laugh that has finally broken free.

"Don't worry, I think it's very cute." the brunette reassures and Kara's pouts only deepens.

"Should we eat?" she asks and Lena decides to give her a break and nods.

Kara goes to take a box and then looks behind herself. "Hum, Lena, don't you have another chair in your office so maybe we can both sit?"

 _As long as I have a face, you'll always have a place to sit, Kara Danvers,_ Lena considers saying before laughing silently and grabbing some boxes.

"Let's take this to the couch shall we?"

... ...

They do small talk while they eat, Lena watches amused as Kara stuffs her mouth with Chinese and tries to talk at the same time embarrassing herself a few times when she almost chokes on a piece of food or when a potsticker doesn't even make it in her mouth and falls back into the box and Kara turns a little red while Lena just laughs it off.

Some time later the boxes are empty, as Lena predicted, and the two women sit on the couch close to each other, satisfied and with a full belly.

"We should do take out for dinner more often" Kara comments happily.

 _Oh I could take_ you _out for dinner, Kara_ , Lena thinks to herself before cringing at the stupid pick up lines her mind comes up with. It's like Kara makes her revert to a school girl dealing with her first crush. It's horrible and Lena needs to get herself together.

 _Or maybe we could go out for dinner_ , better, but no.

"Maybe I should work too much more often, I like the reward."

Kara pushes her lightly with her shoulder, "You do that often enough, I'm sure."

Lena laughs and shrugs, "Then I should let you know more often when I do".

Kara smiles at her then, "That, you should do", then she seems to think about it. "I mean, you shouldn't do it in the first place, you should work normal hours, and not tire yourself out. But you definitely should tell me when you do work too much."

Lena smiles.

"Not that I have any special right to know, just… Well, I can bring you amazing take out and ramble for you any time."

Lena's smile gets wider.

"Not that you make me ramble! I just… Ugh, I'm doing it right now, am I not? I'll stop talking".

Lena laughs freely, a warm happy laugh that brings heat to Kara's cheek and her heart.

"You, Kara Danvers, are something else".

Kara looks at Lena and can't help but smile when she sees the huge smile the woman is offering. Lena looks so open like this, so free and happy and light, Kara wishes she could make Lena smile and laugh all the time, but she'll just be content knowing she's the reason Lena is smiling right now. It's beautiful and it's enough.

Then Kara chances a glance at the clock and frowns. "It's late, I should let you go home, you must be super tired after all that work".

 _Well, I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on_. _Nope, Lena stop._ "You're probably right", she smiles and stands up.

They trash the empty boxes of take out and get ready to leave. As they are waiting for the lift to reach the ground floor, Lena thinks of a way to spend some more time with Kara.

 _I can't find the keys to my apartment – more like penthouse for which I don't even need keys –, can I go home with you?_

No, she needs to suggest the idea like a normal person, not a creep with idiotic pick up lines.

 _Damn Kara, when I'm around you I can't think straight._ Damn it, Luthor, get it together.

"Kara, are you tired or just bored with me?" she jokes when Kara yawns.

"No! I'm definitely not bored, I could never be bored with you… I mean, you… you're a way too interesting person to be bored with. And, don't worry, I'm not tired, I just..." _spent last night chasing criminals and keeping the city safe, but maybe I should keep that to myself._ "I'm not tired. I just yawn for no reason sometimes", she laughs it off, knowing she must look awkward.

To her relief, Lena only laughs, "Maybe you work too much as well, Miss Danvers".

Kara waves her off, "No, really, I'm not tired!" she insists. "In fact, you know what, I'll walk you home".

"I'm afraid it's a bit too far for a walk", Lena chuckles.

"So, we're getting a cab?"

Nailed it without even trying, Luthor.

Lena laughs, "I think we can do without cab, my driver is waiting outside".

Kara blushes and chuckles a little, "Oh, right, sometimes I forget who you are".

Lena looks at her weirdly. Of course Kara – who is Supergirl – of all people would be the one – and only – able to forget who Lena is when they spend some time together. It warms her heart and Lena can feel herself falling a little harder.

"Not that I forget I'm with you! I just… I mean I could never forget that, I mean you… you're way too amazing not to get all the attention. I just mean that sometimes when we simply chat and eat and stay in each other's company, I forget that you're the head of a huge, important company", Kara stumbles with her words while Lena just wants to kiss her.

"It's okay, Kara, I know what you mean. I'm delighted to learn you enjoy my company so much" she smirks, but the bright and wide smile Kara gives her in return melts her own grin into a soft smile.

"Of course I enjoy your company so much, Lena! You are so amazing, who wouldn't?" Kara beams.

At seeing Lena's expression sadden a little, Kara remembers once again just who Lena is and how very little people would spend time with a Luthor for her company alone.

"They're all idiots" Kara says firmly, turning to look Lena in the eyes and rest a hand on the woman's arm.

The brunette looks into never-ending blue eyes and feels a warm sensation wash over her, Kara makes her feel like the hot sun is shining over her, warming her stiff limbs.

"I really enjoy your company too, Kara" Lena says softly once they're in the car.

It doesn't take long before the driver is pulling over in front of Lena's penthouse.

"Do you..." Lena hesitates. "Do you want to come up for a drink?"

Kara brightens up immediately but then turns conflicted, "Shouldn't you rest after the long day you've had?"

Lena smiles, "I need relax, not sleep. Would you care to help with that, Kara?" she smirks as Kara flushes a little. Then she worries that maybe she's being too bold. "Of course, my driver can take you home if you wish. You've had a long day too", she rushes to offer a way out, needing to make sure Kara can feel comfortable saying no.

"No! I mean, I'd love to come up!" Kara hurries to accept.

Lena returns the wide smile and leads the blonde up to the top floor and into what Lena doesn't bother calling home.

Kara only takes a beer, not even knowing half of the probably very expensive liquors Lena offers her. The CEO pours herself some red wine and Kara thinks it's very appropriate. She watches fascinated as Lena brings the glass to her lips and the liquid tinges them red. Kara licks her own lips, struggling to avert her eyes from Lena's mouth.

 _See something you like, Miss Danvers?_ Lena wants to tease her when she catches the blonde staring, but she resolves to simply enjoy the way Kara blushes when Lena raises a perfect eyebrow at her.

Lena takes pity on the red-faced girl who's now looking anywhere but at the brunette and starts a conversation. The two soon fall into a comfortable chatting and Lena thinks she hasn't felt this familiar with someone in a long while.

... ...

They both lose track of time until Kara's phone beeps to inform her the battery is almost dead and she notices it's midnight. And that point they both stand up and Lena walks Kara to the door, insisting that she lets Lena's driver take her home, although Kara could probably fly – but Lena is not supposed to know that, so she insists claiming she doesn't want to worry until Kara accepts defeat and thanks her for her kindness.

They're right in front of the door when Lena trips – or was that intentional? – over the shoes she forgot she left at the entrance and Kara immediately catches her in strong arms.

Lena blushes hard and never wants to leave that warm embrace, she can smell Kara's hair and it increases the warmth in her stomach. When she raises her head from Kara's shoulder they are so close that Lena can't help but let her eyes wander to Kara's lips. They look delicious and Lena should really move away, but instead, when she catches Kara's eyes chancing a look at Lena's own lips, she leans in closing the distance and kissing Kara softly.

Right before their lips meet, Lena thinks, _Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dino-_

Then, when their mouths come together, there is only Kara. No flirting, no idiotic pick-up lines, no rambling, no thoughts. Just the warmth and happiness that is Kara Danvers.

The kiss stays innocent but goes on for some time as Kara kissed back eagerly instead of pulling away like Lena feared.

When they finally break apart, Lena keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer and when she opens them, she finds Kara's are looking so bright and full joy and Lena feels drunk with the knowledge that _she_ caused that bliss.

"Wow" Kara breathes against her lips.

Lena closes her eyes again, nodding and savouring the moment before sighing, "You made me forget my pick-up line".

* * *

 **A/N:Just in case you didn't get it, the pick-up line Lena doesn't get to finish is "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"**


End file.
